


December Drabbles: A Drabble (or more) a Day. December 2011.

by Dellessa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 9,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the month of December I am doing a series of drabbles. At least one a day,sometimes more.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. December First: Winter Winds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: December First: Winter Winds  
> Verse: Multi-continuty AU  
> Series: Pursuit  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None. This is pure fluff.  
> Pairings: Alexis/Skywarp  
> Summary: Alexis dreams.  
> Note: December 2011. A Drabble a Day.

Alexis looked out the window. It was bright, so very bright, and clear. When she was little she remembered visiting her grandmother each year. The bustle of the airport, the chill once they stepped outside. She remembered the slush under her feet, and how the snow would swirl about her getting caught on her eyelashes and melting on her cheeks.

“Something on your mind, Lexi?” Skywarp asked, kneeling down so they were at eye-level.

She smiled, amused, and reached out and touched his faceplate, opened the bond, she let him relive it with her.

“Oh.” He ex-vented loudly.

“I’ve never been a religious person, well...not until lately. But I do appreciate the holidays.”

“Family.” He said, understanding. The sigil he sent her had all sorts of connotations. Trine, family, flock, mates.

She smiled, “Exactly.”


	2. December Second: 'Home is Where the Spark Is', and 'The Thought That Counts...'

Title: The Thought That Counts...  
Verse: Multi-continuty AU  
Series: Pursuit  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None.  
Pairings/Characters: Barricade/Mikaela, Sam  
Prompt: Gifts  
Summary: It is the thought that counts.  
Word Count: 142  
Note: December 2011: A Drabble a Day. This is set a year after Yule-tide Cheer. I.e. the second Christmas they were together.

OoOoOoOoOo

Mikaela smoothed over the bright paper, her fingers flitting along the edges nervously.

“Just open it.” Barricade chuckled.

“Open it Mikaela,” Sam pleaded, nearly bouncing in his seat. “The rest of us want a turn.”

Mikaela smirked, at Sam’s wheedling tone. He was worse than a little kid. She took pity on him and finally ripped open the flimsy, paper wrapping. “Oh.” She gasped, her fingers ghosted over the glass and the wood of the frame. She wondered, for one brief moment what Barricade had bribed Sunstreaker with. She pulled the picture closer, examining each face in the picture, both bot and human.

“You always said you wanted a family portrait.” Barricade murmured, barely a whisper.

She didn’t answer him for a moment, as she wiped at her face, dashing away the moisture. “I love you.”

“I love you as well, Mikaela.”

OoOoOoOoOo

Title: Home is Where the Spark Is.  
Verse: Multi-continuty AU  
Series: Pursuit  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None. Pure fluff.  
Pairings/Characters: Mikaela, Mirage, Hound.  
Prompt: Lights  
Word Count: 230  
Summary: Hound, Mirage and a bit of Christmas cheer.  
Note: December 2011: A Drabble a Day. Set two years after Yule-tide Cheer, and three weeks before The Thought That Counts...

OoOoOoOoOo

The tree was massive, at least by Mikaela’s standards. It towered over her, and most of the bots. Hound and Mirage had spent most of the day decorating it. Mikaela has amused at Hound’s enthusiasm, and Miarge’s attention to detail.

“It...looks like something from Better Homes and Gardens.” Mikaela said, blinking. It was not what she had been expecting in the least.

Mirage smirked. “Oh, really?”

“Yes, really.” Mikaela said blinking.

“Annabelle helped me make some of the ornaments.” Hound offered, still grinning. “And Sarah strung the cranberries.”

Mikaela nodded, still blinking owlishly.

“Wait until you see the lights.” Mirage said, in that precise tone of his, already walking over to turn out the overhead lights. They were bathed in inky darkness for a moment, and then the light on the tree flared to life, shining white and pure like stars against the surrounding darkness that blanketed the room.

Mikaela’s eyes smarted for a moment, and then focused on the sight. “Perfect.”

“Yes, it is.” Mirage agreed. It reminded him of home, the glowing white lights. Iacon, the jewel of Cybetron, had always been a city of lights. It made him home sick for the briefest moment, and then it passed. Home, he reminded himself many time were where his loved ones were, and for now at least the little blue marble in the sky was that home.


	3. December Third: Festivities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Festivities  
> Verse: Multi-continuity AU  
> Series: Pursuit  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None.  
> Pairings/Characters: Mikaela Banes, Alexis (Black), Prowl, Jazz, Barricade  
> Prompt: Rock and roll  
> Summary: :D Kereoke  
> Word Count: 196  
> Note: December 2011: A Drabble a Day.

Barricade sat back, amused as he watched the humans sing, Karaoke they called it. His optics flicked over and he nearly snickered as he watched Jazz. The mech leaned in, his optics intent, until Prowl elbowed him.

Mikaela and Alexis stood on the impromptu stage belting out some song that Barricade couldn't name, although he was sure Jazz could. He doubted that was the reason for the gawking. Prowl elbowed Jazz again, and received a dirty look in turn.

“Oh, man.” Jazz said under his breath, “Oh man, that is hot.”

Barricade snickered, “You have some kind of a death wish, don’t you?”

“Ya’ know---”

“No. I really don’t. If you looked at Mikaela like that I would clobber you.”

Jazz blinked at him. “Now looke---

“And Prowl should clobber you now.” Barricade rolled his eyes. “Because a bonded Mech shouldn’t look at anyone like you are---”

“That is enough.” Prowl said sharply. “Both of you. Cut it out.”

“Prowler, ya know I dun mean no harm.”

Prowl vented loudly, his door-wings hitching. “I know, love. He is right though.” He gave his bond-mate a sideways glance, “But we will discuss that later. In private.”


	4. December Fourth: Dark and Vast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dark and Vast  
> Verse: Multi-continuity AU  
> Series: Pursuit  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Language. :D  
> Pairings/Characters: Mikaela and Barricade  
> Prompt: Space is really...really  
> Summary: space is spacey. :D  
> Word Count: 111  
> Note: Prompts kill me. Seriously.

Mikaela looked out the port hole, looked and looked. They had been stationed on Valor for less than a week, and still she couldn’t help but look. Space was so Big. She tried to wrap her mind around it, but from the ship, if anything it seemed even bigger. More vast. Space was just really, really fucking big and she could not stop gawking.

“Mikalea? Are you okay?” Barricade asked, catching her for what seemed like the millionth time nearly plastered to the port-side window.

“I’m fine. I just---”

“I know.” He laughed. “It is overwhelming the first time.”

She nodded not even able to find the words for it. “Yes.”


	5. The Fruit-basket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December drabbles. :D Day 5!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Fruit-basket  
> Verse: multi-continuity AU  
> Series: Pursuit  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: none. Just fluff.  
> Pairings/Characters:  
> Prompt: Clementines and Kumquats  
> Word Count: 133  
> Note: December 2011: A Drabble a Day.

“What is that?” Hound asked, bending down to peer at Alexis.

Alexis flushed and laughed, Pushing the fruit basket away from her. “It’s a clementine. My mother sent them.”

Hound’s optics widened as he looked at all of the fruit piled into the basket. “And the little ones?”

“Kumquats.” she offered.

“Interesting.”

“My mother doesn’t trust you guys to feed me right.” She laughed.

Hound looked affronted. “Really?”

“No, I’m just pulling your leg. It’s honestly a Christmas tradition for my family, like oranges in stockings, I guess.”

“Fascinating.” Hound declared.

Alexis could only shake her head, he found the oddest things interesting.


	6. Pot Calling the Kettle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December Drabbles! Day 6. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Pot Calling the Kettle  
> Verse: Multi-continuity AU  
> Series: Pursuit  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Pairings/Characters: Barricade/Mikaela  
> Prompt: werewolf  
> Word Count: 63  
> Summary: Movie night!  
> Note: December 2011: A Drabble a Day.

Barricade made a sound suspiciously like a snort. "What a ridiculous premise."

"You have something against werewolves?" Mikaela laughed. "I thought it was a rather good movie."

"Ridiculous."

Mikaela raised one dark brow, "How is is any more Ridiculous than a giant, alien robotic life-form that turns into a vehicle. seriously, love."

Barricade glared at her, and then laughed. "You have a point."


	7. Battered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December Drabbles.Day 7! One week down. >_>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Battered  
> Verse: Multi-continuity AU  
> Series: G1  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings:Violence, sorta.  
> Pairings/Characters: Blaster, Soundwave  
> Prompt: .veterans of psychic wars  
> Word Count: 128  
> Note: December 2011: A Drabble a Day

Soundwave watched Blaster wearily across the battlefield. They had clashed often enough, rending at each others minds like the predators they were. They were both veterans of these games. Soundwave launched the first attack, battering at Blaster’s firewalls, sending the other mech on the offensive. This was not a battle he planned on losing.

Still, Blaster finally gave him a mental shove, snapping Soundwave back into his body. Most mech would have been deterred, but not Soundwave. He took it all in stride and launched another attack. He had patience. He would wear the other one down until he was nothing.

They battered at each other in this manner until the retreat was called on the Decepticon’s side. Soundwave snapped into his own consciousness again and reluctantly followed that order.


	8. A Chance Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hound takes a walk and finds something odd. Something very, very odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Chance Meeting  
> Verse: Transformers Multi-continuity AU/Harry Potter Crossover  
> Series: Pursuit /Harry Potter  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Pairings/Characters: Hound, Luna Lovegood  
> Prompt: Luna Lovegood in a robotic wonderland  
> Word Count: 571  
> Summary: Hound takes a walk and finds something odd.  
> Note: December 2011: A Drabble a Day.

Luna looked out her window of her home in Ottery St. Catchpole. She leaned out and tried to make sense of the sight before her. She tried to make sense of the creature tromping about in her front yard. Her curiosity---as it usually does---got the better of her and she ventured out, all wide-eyed, her turnip earrings dangling from her ears. She grabbed her wand as she strode out the door. One could never be too careful. She had learned that in recent years.

“What are you doing in my yard?” She asked, her voice higher than normal as she finally took in the real size of the creature. She looked up, and up, and up.

The creature looked down at her,it’s eyes glowing blue. “Oh, hello.”

“Ah...Hello?” Luna said, craning her head and looking at the creature. “Ah...what are you exactly? A golem? An automaton?”

Hound blinked down at her, accessing his Wifi for a moment to find out what exactly the odd girl was speaking of. “No...I am not either of those. I am an Autobot. A Cybertronian.”

Luna looked at him blankly.

“My name is Hound.”

“Oh, I’m Luna. Who made you?”

“Primus, I suppose. I am not from here, child.”

“You sound American.”

Hound laughed, “I’m not really. I’m from much farther away than that.”

“China then?”

“No, my dear, much farther than that.” Hound couldn’t help but smile, she was a funny little thing.

Luna pinched her lips together, “How can you be any farther away than that?”

“Space, you know.”

“Oh.” Her blue eyes widened. “Oh. Space, yes I see that is....marvelous.” She beamed at him. “Why are you here, though? In all honesty it is very unusual to see muggles here. Sometimes they wander in. It doesn’t happen very often.not that you are a muggle, mind you, but you don’t seem very magic either.”

“Muggle?”

“People who have no magic.”

Hound blinked his baby-blue optics at her and tried to decide if she was being serious, if she was mad, or what exactly was going on. “Magic?”

She smiled dreamily, “Yes.” She pulled out her wand, “Aguamenti.” Water burst from the wand in a wide arc before abating. “Magic. You know.”

Hound just stared. “No...I really didn’t know. I...how very interesting.”

Luna nodded vigorously, turnips swaying with the movement of her head. “I know!”

“I---wow.”

Luna giggled. “So, Hound, why are you here?”

“Enjoying the countryside. I came with a diplomatic mission from Autobot City---it’s in the States. ” He sat down, watching the child. Although---upon closer inspection---he realised she was not so much of a child, just small and slight. He found it odd that she did not know what a Cybertronian was, or an Autobot. Most of the world was still buzzing about them since they had came out of hiding. Case in point that was why he was here. He had helped set up the embassy in the United Kingdom. He couldn't say that he agree with Prime’s choice of ambassadors, but it was not his place to say otherwise.

“Oh. Perhaps I could show you around then?” Luna beamed he was nothing at all like the creatures her father had dragged her to see and search for time and time again.

“I think I would like that.” Hound said. He had the distinct feeling this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	9. Aquatic Interests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feesh! Lots, and lots of Feesh. :3  
> And possibly some fish as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Aquatic Interests  
> Continuity: Pursuit. Multi-continuity AU.  
> Rating:k  
> Content advice: none.fluff.  
> Prompt: seahorses and seamonkeys  
> Characters: Beachcomber, Mikaela  
> Summary: A whole lot of fish live there. :3  
> Words: 170

Beachcomber’s lab was by far one of Mikaela’s places in Autobot City. It was wall to wall fish tanks. Large tanks, small tanks. saltwater, freshwater. Clown fish, cichlids, eels, rays, the list of aquatic life was innumerable. She would lean in and stare for hours at the anemones swaying on their perches of live rock, the clown fish darting about their colorful abodes.

The seahorses were by far her favorite. They looked eldritch and other-worldly. Delicate. They were beautiful, much like Beachcomber himself. He was, in a word, sweet. Lovable, and Mikaela adored him.

She had bought him a kit of seamonkeys for Christmas years ago. Now he had a tank of the little critters. It left her shaking her head. She was not entirely surprised though, he loved all aquatic life.Loved to study it, sometimes to the point of distraction.

It was one thing she had noticed about most of the Autobot scientists, they could be so single minded about their interests they would lose themselves in them.


	10. Grateful and Miraculous

Title: Grateful  
Verse: Multi-continuity AU  
Series: Pursuit  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None.  
Pairings/Characters: Optimus Prime, Will/Sarah/Ironhide  
Prompt: aliens, aliens, aliens  
Word Count: 276  
Summary: Will is in a thinky mood.  
Note: December 2011: A Drabble a Day.

Aliens, aliens, aliens. They seemed to be wherever Will Lennox turned. He sighed, “So, do you have an ETA?”

Prime looked up from his desk. “0800 tomorrow if nothing goes awry.”

Will nodded, more and more refuges had been winding their way to Autobot city. To a point they were considering expanding again. Perceptor and Wheeljack had presented the plans for a second settlement, Metroplex. Will had only looked at it in passing. A living city. It made him shake his head. The world he now lived in was nothing like he had imagined. Not that he would trade it for the life of him.

“How many in this landing?”

“Twenty. I forwarded the information to you already.”

“Thanks Prime.” He nodded, already accessing his email, the information popped upon his retinal HUD, along with a message from Sarah. He couldn’t help but smile. He was surprised she just didn’t Comm him.

He was glad he had let Hide talk them into it. He was glad Hide talked him into a lot of things, surprisingly. He was grateful for their odd little family, mismatched as it was. He walked down the hallway, out of the administration area and made his way home. The paperwork could wait.

Sarah was busy she took care of the crèche, along with a few of the mech’s to help watch the bigger sparklings. It wasn’t unusual to have the children running through the house like little heathens. He couldn't say he minded.

“Another groups coming in.”

“So, Hide said. He’s excited, before you ask. A few of his friends are on the ship, apparently.” Sarah said with an amused smile.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Title: Miraculous  
Continuity: Pursuit. Multi-continuity AU.  
Rating: K  
Content advice: none.fluff.  
Prompt: Fish!  
Characters: Beachcomber, Mikaela  
Summary: Brine shrimp, and Beachcombers love for them. :3  
Words: 207

“So...sea  
monkeys?” Mikaela asked. She had not thought they would be such a big  
hit. Had she know she would have gotten him the present Christmas’  
ago.

Beachcomber  
bent down so he was at her level and looked at the big tank filled with  
the little creatures. “Well, you know they are interesting creatures.  
Very resilient. They have sent eggs into space and back. They still  
hatched. You cannot say the same about a lot of organic life. For  
something so fragile, they are not really at all.”

Mikaela grinned, listening to him wax poetic about the virtues of sea monkeys. “I see.”

“Cryptobiosis is fascinating.” Beachcomber continued.

“They are just brine shrimp.” Mikaela said, giving him a sideways glance.

“Well, yes, but that doesn’t not make them any less fascinating.”

She  
smiled, amused by his enthusiasm. He was adorable. “Well, I am glad you  
are enjoying them, sweetie.” She considered what she should get him for  
this Christmas. Maybe it was time to start that Koi pond they had  
talked about. She considered it, and who she could drag into her ploy.  
Barricade, by default, even if he would bitch to no end about it.  
Bumblebee, certainly. Her smile grew as she already began plotting.


	11. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles gets a present.

“That is so...” Miles pulled a face. “What is that even?”

Hound laughed. “Your Christmas present.”

“Oh. Present...right.” He looked in the box. “So....what is it?” He held the little rock in his hand. It was pretty, certainly.

“It’s a crystal from Praxus. They used to---that is Mirage used to have a little garden.”

“It’s...oh...oh...wow.” He sat it back down carefully.

Hound smiled, he had a feeling Miles would appreciate it. They had bonded with him for a reason. “Well, open the rest already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Presents  
> Continuity: Pursuit. Multi-continuity AU.  
> Rating: K  
> Content advice: Implied xeno.  
> Prompt: that's so...  
> Characters: Hound, Mirage, Miles  
> Summary: A little side trip.  
> Words: 89


	12. Belief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are ghosts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Belief  
> Continuity: G1  
> Rating: K  
> Content advice: None  
> Prompt: ain't afraid of no ghost  
> Characters: Carely, Bumblebee and mentions of Starscream  
> Summary: Ghosts!  
> Words: 124

“So...You think the base is haunted? Am I hearing you right?” Carly asked, looking doubtful. “By Starscream no less. How does that even work?”

Bumblebee shrugged, “I saw him...”

“Seriously, Bee. A ghost? I mean....do you guys even have ghosts? Really?”

Bee sputtered. “Carley!”

“I’m just asking.” She smiled and looked amused.

OoOoOo

“You okay Carly?” Bumblebee asked noticing how pale Carley was.

“I---you----walking....”

“What? Are you glitching?”

“I saw a GHOST.”

“I told you!”

“Well I didn’t believe you. But there he was. And he...he was RUDE to me.”

“It is Starscream.”

“He called me a stupid squishy.”

“I don’t know why you are surprised.”

“We should call the Ghostbusters or something.”  
“Isn’t that just a movie.”

“Be quiet, Bee.”


	13. A Not So Chance Meeting and It's Like Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Hound plus lots of mischief.

Title: A Not So Chance Meeting  
Continuity: Multi-continuity/Crossover (Dr.Who, and Harry Potter)  
Rating:T  
Content advice: Xeno. Slash.  
Prompt(s): Crossover (December Drabbles). Prompt #2 Time travel for [info]tf_speedwriting.  
Characters: Hound, Luna Lovegood, Vector Prime, Miles Lancaster, Various other Mirages and Hounds, A Jazz, and Mentions of Dr. Who and a few other versions of Vector Prime.  
Summary: This is cracky. :3 Magic is just a word for things that are not scientifically understood.  
Words: 748

 

OoOoOoOOo

Luna followed Hound through the streets of the city. Axiom Nexus he called it. It reminded her of Diagon Alley, only...not. It was more. It was secret, and it boggled Luna’s mind. They had met with Silverbolt when they first arrived, were given identification, and went on their merry way.

She had not seen other Luna’s, but there were other Hounds. There was one whose armor was different, more angular and sharp. He had traveled with a blue mech and a blond haired boy named Miles---who was very American, and had gawked at her. She was not particularly impressed with him. But she never was with Americans: wizards or muggles.

They had met another Hound who was hanging out with the same blue mech and a black and white one. They seemed to be on a mission, what she did not ask, and tried not to gape when the blue mech winked out of sight. “Just like my own Mirage!” Hound commented, and she knew she would have to meet this Mirage character is they ever got back. She was not sure she approved of the possessive tone in his vocalizer.

They came upon yet another Hound that was the wrong color, and made Luna feel distinctly uncomfortable. He was followed by a half invisible bot, who he ignored as it complained seemingly endlessly. “Is that a ghost?!?” Luna had exclaimed, this at least was a subject she was on terra firma about. They looked like they were up to no good, which Luna found odd. On the whole Hound had the best of intentions. So, they did not talk to this pair and went on their way.

“So, why are we here again?” Luna asked, sitting on Hound’s shoulder, and looking half wilted. Her feet were sore. She could not, in all honesty remember being that tired since the Battle of Hogwarts. Thankfully, she was not covered and soot and dirt this time.

“Oh, we are here to see a mech.”

“Aaannny mech in particular? Because you if it’s just a random one we should find a Bluestreak. He’s always funny. Adorable, honestly.”

Hound barked a laughed, “A particular one, actually. Vector Prime.”

“That time-traveler-ie one. Right. I thought Primes couldn’t come here.”

“Well, actually just Optimus’. Not all Primes.”

“You people and your rules.”

Hound just smiled indulgently.

“He isn’t going to be like that talky bloke that kept calling himself a Doctor, is he?” Luna frowned.

“No, not the version we are hunting for.”

“No blue box then? I guess that is good. He kept staring at me like I was...I don’t know even. I don’t see what is so amazing about magic, but whatever.” She paused, “What do you mean this version isn’t...Merlin’s beard, you are serious, aren’t you?

“Of course I am.” Hound said, “One version of Vertor Prime is a Time Lord, I mean---they are all--or mostly all--- lords of time, but one is from Gallifrey. I can’t say I know how that works, all I know is he doesn’t get along with that versions Doctor. It is best we stay out of such things, they are dangerous creatures.”

“So was Voldemort, and look what happened to him.” She said in an edgy tone, all frivolity and whimsy leaving her for a moment. “One would think Megatron would fall as well.”

“One would think.”

“And that is why we are here?”

“After a fashion. Jazz’s last foray into Nemesis paid off. We got some information...granted it is not good. Prime wants Vector Prime’s opinion on it.”

“It?”

“Starscream is building a machine to bend time. One would assume to go back and manipulate the past. Perhaps to wipe us out. I don’t know. I’m worried.”

Luna wilted further if that was possible. “Starscream---is the screechy one?”

“Yes, that would be him.”

“Wonderful. A screechy bat-brain is trying to extinguish us all.”

“I couldn’t say it better, my dear.”

OoOoOoOoOo

Vector Prime’s home in Axiom Nexus was strange even by Luna Lovegood’s standards. There were clocks. So many, many clocks it bogged her mind. She turned around and round wondering just how anyone could tell what time it was, that is if this place had a time to tell. People could move and about and do things even while time was at a standstill from magic. Why so many then?

“I’ve been expecting you.” Vector Prime said as he let them inside.

Luna looked up, eyes wide. He was big. Bigger than Optimus Prime.

“Then you know about Starscream’s experiment?” Hound asked.

“I do,” Vector Prime replied, a tower of certainty. He seemed so firmly rooted, like Professor Dumbledore did when she was a mere first year.

“And you aren’t going to do anything about it?” She asked.

“I never said that.” Vector Prime said, sounding amused. “I think you can handle this on your own, though.”

He picked something off a hook in the wall. It glinted brightly, and he held it up, offering it to Luna. “I know your kind. You can use this, I believe?”

Luna took it automatically, her hand closing about the item hanging at the end of the gold chain. She opened her hand and gasped. A time-turner. She had not seen one since Hermione had carried one about at Hogwarts.

“I, yes, I can.” She blinked and groaned inside. This would make things far more complicated. She already avoided all of the science bots. Not that she thought that they would hurt her, but because they pestered her endlessly. Wheeljack wanted to know how she did what she did. ‘It’s magic’ wasn’t a sufficient answer for him. Adding time-travel to that mix. She didn’t even want to consider it.

“Don’t let Wheeljack have it.”

She groaned again. “I wouldn't dream of it.”

 

A/N-  
~I have bee wanting to use Axiom Nexus is a fic forever. It’s part of the Transtech continuity, and a hub for the multi-verse. See: http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Axiom_Nexus

~This was requested by my finace, after a fashion. I wrote A Chance Meeting for one of my December Drabbles, and P said there should be more. I agree. I’m sure Luna and Hound could get into all kinds of trouble together, and I’m sure they will.

~Just for fun here is where the other hounds were from:  
*First Hound, Miles and Mirage they encounter- Pursuit-verse. There were in several of the [December drabbles](http://dellessa.livejournal.com/tag/december%20drabbles%202011).  
*Second (Mirage, Jazz, Hound) are from [Striving for Silence.](http://dellessa.livejournal.com/1514784.html#cutid1)  
*Third Hound and Mirage who were the wrong color were in fact Shattered Glass Mirage and Hound.  
*I'm sure they encountered a few more,and possibly would have even encountered a Luna or two had they stayed long enough.   
[](http://dellessa.livejournal.com/1514784.html#cutid1)

 

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

Title: It’s like Magic  
Continuity: Multi-continuity/Crossover (Harry Potter)  
Rating: K  
Content advice: None.  
Prompt(s): Crossover (December Drabbles). Prompt #1: Scenario - a scientific discovery for [info]tf_speedwriting.  
Characters: Luna Lovegood, Wheeljack.  
Summary: This is cracky. :3 Magic is just a word for things that are not scientifically understood.  
Words: 815

 

Luna looked at the scientist in a doubtful manner. He was well intentioned, she would give him that, but she could not bring herself to trust him. He was more prone to making his “scientific” potions explode that Ron Weasley was with Potions. In her estimation that took some real work. She gave him a sideways glance as she entered the room. “What did you need, Wheeljack?”

“I need your help.”

“With?”

“An experiment.”

Luna blinked her bright blue eyes up at him. Wondering if he was joking. “Don’t you think Perceptor would be better equipped for that?”

“No, I’m sure I need your help. It’s about your magic. I’m sure I’ve found the source. Somehow your people have mutated---”

“Stop right there. Did you just call me a mutant?”

“What? No...I--was just saying you have developed the ability to manipulate electro---”

“Then please explain wands, or brooms.”

“I...”

“Exactly. It’s magic. Can’t you just leave well enough alone?”

The fins on Wheeljack’s helmet flickered.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be mean. It isn’t my nature. I will help you, if you want.” She finally said,and hoped it didn’t end in tragedy. “So, what are we working on then?”

His fins brightened. “Let me show you.” he said in an excited tone. She watched him pull out a little petri-dish. “I have discovered the source of your magic.”

“What! Wheeljack---”

There was a series of loud and resounding pops, that sounded through the base. Luna watched in horror as five cloaked figures apparated into the lab. The one in charge was recognized immediately. She would know that messy brown hair, and lightning-bolt scar anywhere. Although, the glasses had changed, he was not so different than their school days.

Luna sighed, watching Aurors swarm the lab, and she imagined the premises. “Hi, Harry.” she waved at her former classmate, looking sheepish, and sighed. Just what they needed, the attention of the Ministry of Magic, as if the American government wasn’t enough.

Wheeljack looked about him, optics wide.

“There are some things we don’t talk about.” Harry Potter said in a firm tone, his wand leveled at the Autobot.

“Damn it, Wheeljack, what is going on, there are---” Mikaela stopped into the lab, “--a bunch of weird people in my lab.” She finished lamely.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Now, if you would please hand it over, and your notes as well.”

“We aren’t giving you anything.” Mikaela snapped. “I don’t think you are in a position to  
make demands.”

“We are from the Ministry of Magic.” one of the other Aurors piped up.

“Which isn’t in America. Aren’t you breaking some sort of treaty, of a billion by barging in here?” Mikaela insisted, her own eyes flicking to Luna and Wheeljack, both of which looked equally exasperated.

“This is Ministry business.” Harry insisted, he glanced out the window to be sure the dower American wizards were outside in their black suits and hats. “Joint mission with the Americans.”

“Wheeljack really didn’t mean any harm.” Luna finally said.

“Be that as it may this isn't something we can allow.”

Mikaela glared, and if anything Harry flinched, “I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request. Come back when you have a warrant of something. We aren’t handing over anything to you.”

“I just---”

“I don’t care what you said,” Mikaela glared. “Do you have documentation?”

“We don---”

“I don’t care. We aren’t giving you anything.” She said with finality.

Harry glared.

“She had a point.” One of the Aurors behind Harry pulled off his cloak revealing a bright red head of hair, followed by another. The second was a woman with equally red hair.

“Hallo, Luna.” The red haired woman smiled and gave Luna a little wave. “This was messily done.”

“Ginny.” Harry hissed.

“It was.” The red haired man pipped up. “Maybe we should do it their way.”

“The bureaucracy---” Harry snapped.

Mikaela coughed, “Right. Why don’t we all just chill.” She glanced over at Wheeljack. “I’m sure no harm was meant.”

“None at all.” Wheeljack said, looking like he was going to melt into a puddle that very minute.

Luna patted Wheeljack’s leg armor. This was turning into the worst mess she had been involved in in an age.

“It’s fine. You can have it...if it really is such a secret. I know my people have enough that we won’t share.”

“Like what’s this green stuff?” The other red haired Auror asked as he lifted a beaker.

“Ron, no!” Luna rushed over before it bubbled over and exploded in his face, covering him in green goo. It wasn’t even his potion!

“Now, that’s more my style,” Wheeljack laughed. He tossed a shammy cloth down. “And that isn’t much of a secret, just lunch.”

“Oh, dear,” Luna shook her head. It was going to be a full day of wizards and robots now.


	14. Speechless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus has a bad day. A very bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Speechless  
> Continuity: TF:Animated  
> Rating:T  
> Content advice: Slash.  
> Prompt(s): Throne  
> Characters:Optimus Prime, Megatron, Blitzwing  
> Summary: >_>  
> Words: 282

Optimus scowled up at the tyrant before him. Megatron was draped across his throne looking far too pleased with the turn of events. The tide of the war had turned fast, so fast many of the Autobots had not seemed to even understand the war was still an issue. Megatron had been sentenced to imprisonment, only he had not stayed there long.

Blitzwing pushed the Autobot forward, towards the throne,and Optimus stumbled, falling to his knees, barely catching his balance before his face-plates connected to the floor. The flier grabbed the handcuffs, where Optimus’ arms were bound behind his back.

“What, speechless, Optimus?” Megatron chuckled, leaning forward until he grabbed Optimus’ chin and forced him to look up. Megatron’s lips curled into an amused smile. “And even now you are not broken.” Megatron could not help but have a grudging respect for the bot. He had tried, and had certainly held up longer than the other Primes, then the Magnus.

Optimus for his part tried to put up a brave front, he tried to be strong. Still, deep in his spark he was terrified. He wasn’t ready to die yet.

Megatron laughed again, it was a guttural sound that made the young Autobot shiver, with fear, and something else he didn’t care to put a name to. “Take him to my chambers.” Megatron addressed Blitzwing.

The words did not compute in Optimus’ processor at first. Not until he found himself bodily lifted.

“No.” He finally managed to get out. “No, you can’t.”

Megatron just laughed. “I can, and I will. You forget who is in charge here. I will remind you.” The Decepticon leader smirked as if he relished the thought.


	15. Stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Stuck  
> Continuity: G1  
> Rating: G  
> Content advice: None  
> Prompt(s): Steam Powered  
> Characters: Astrotrain  
> Summary: This is cracky.  
> Words: 123

Astrotrain came out of stasis slowly, and tried to figure out where he was. There was a locomotive to his left, one to his right. He groaned inside. The humans thought he was really one of those steam-powered devices and had left him...where he didn’t even know. He stayed where he was, and scanned the area only finding yet more trains, and a human structure off to the side. Dark fell and he transformed making his way out of the railroad yard and past the sigh that proclaimed the place: “The St. Louis Museum of Transportation.” He jumped into the air, transforming into plane mode, and hoped he could locate his comrades. More importantly he hoped he still had some on planet.


	16. Flutter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna. Hound. Mischief. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Flutter  
> Continuity: Multi-continuity AU  
> Rating: K  
> Content advice: Xeno if you squint.  
> Prompt(s): Butterfly (December Drabbles)  
> Characters: Luna, Hound.  
> Summary: This is cracky.  
> Words: 327

“Vanessa cardui. “ Hound pronounced succinctly. “Or they will be if they ever come out of their chrysalis’.”

“Vanessa what?” Luna asked peering into the large cage made of a fine mesh webbing.

“Nymphalinae. Painted Lady’s to be exact..” Hound said. “You know---Butterflies. It took me weeks to gather up the chrysalis’. They are very fragile.” He added.

Luna looked through the netting and leaned in. The Chrysalis’ were attached to a bar hanging in the middle of the cage. “I’m sure they will emerge soon. What are you going to do with them?”

“Study them for a few days, then let them go. Unfortunately they have a very short lifespan. Two weeks.” He sighed, “So fleeting.”

“Like the blink of an eye for you.” Luna said wistfully.

“Very much so.” He agreed, glancing down at her, his spark fluttered in his chest for a moment.

“It must be hard, living so very long.” Luna said in a dreamy tone. “I always thought my people had it hard. For what we are we are long lived.”

Hound nodded, “It is, it will be.”

“Oh, don’t be like that. I’m not dead yet.”

“No, you are not.” Hound agreed. “Definitely not.”

OoOoOoOo

Three weeks later, Luna sat against the seat as Hound drove away from the base. It was a surprisingly mild-day. They drove for what seemed forever, and finally stopped. Luna hopped out, and lifted the net cage out of the back, setting it down as she waited for Hound to transform.

Hound opened up the netting, and they both stepped back and watched. Luna smiled faintly as the butterflies fluttered out, some catching in the wind and winging away. A few landed on her hair, on hounds plating before finally following their brethren into the skies.

Luna sighed, and leaned against Hounds leg. Sometimes life was good. Sometimes you just had to go with it and let it take you right where you were supposed to go.


	17. The Sunny-side of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Hound, and Luna mischief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Sunny-side of Things  
> Continuity: Multi-continuity AU  
> Rating: K  
> Content advice: Xeno if you squint.  
> Prompt(s): Sunflower (December Drabbles)  
> Characters:. Hound, Luna Lovegood.  
> Summary: This is cracky.  
> Words: 352

“I want to show you something.” Hound said in an excited tone, startling Luna.

Luna blinked at him, closing the book she had been reading. “Oh, what? Show me what?”

“It’s a surprise.” He laughed, and offered her his hand.

She stepped onto it after a moment, and looked up at him. “What sort of surprise?”

“Well, it will be a trip, so we should probably grab your sleeping back.”

She blinked up at him, “Oh. Okay.”

It wasn’t so unusual. He was always dragging her off to see something be it a pumpkin patch or a beautiful sunset. He was endlessly fascinated with her world, and she didn’t mind much. She had never been to America before so it was all new to her as well. “So, how long of a drive?”

“Three and a half earth hours...if we drive the speed limit.”

She knew they wouldn’t. She grinned, I see. “So, we are camping somewhere? And I should bring my camera?” The camera in question had been a birthday present from Hound, along with a little netbook she could slip into her bag. She was as curious about human technology as he was about nature.

“Definitely. It will be a picture taking opportunity.”

“Lovely.” She grinned as they made their way to the room they shared. He sat her down and she gathered up an overnight bag. His excitement was contagious. It wasn’t long before they were on the road heading down I-80. Luna watched the landscape go by, her eyes wide. The desert looked so alien to her eyes.The very opposite of her home country.

They drove for hours, finally getting off the main roads, and into less urban areas. She saw a gash of yellow across the horizon, and could not make out what it could be. Goldenrod, she thought at first,but then dashed the thought as they drew closer. A massive field of Sunflowers grew upon either side of the road. Luna gasped. “This is it?”

“Yes.” Hound chuckled, his voice coming through the speakers.

“It’s beautiful.”

“So are you.” Hound said, sounding amused.


	18. A Lovely Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna, Hound and a trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Lovely Trip  
> Continuity: Multi-continuity AU  
> Rating: K  
> Content advice: Xeno if you squint.  
> Prompt(s): Murder of Crows (December Drabbles)  
> Characters:. Hound, Luna Lovegood.  
> Summary: This is cracky.  
> Words: 159

They wandered around the Sacramento area for days in an odd sort of mini vacation. Hound took her to farmer’s markets, fields of lavender, and not a few family farms. It was quaint, in her estimation. When they finally headed home she had a whole cache of of pictures saved on her cameras memory cards. Hundreds. It was a good trip in her estimation. She had slept under the stars most nights, it was a novel experience.

They headed back towards I-81, Luna noted the massive groups of crows cawing away along the side of the road. She had never seen quite that many in one area. “It’s a murder.” She murmured.

“What?” Hound asked his voice echoing through the stereo system.

“A group of crows is a murder.”

“That is...”

“Strange I know.” Luna laughed. “I wonder what a group of robots would be...maybe an autonomy?”

Hound snorted. “If you say so, Luna.If you say so.”


	19. Wait

Title: Wait  
Verse: Hearts of Steel  
Series: None  
Rating: K  
Warnings: None.  
Pairings/Characters: Bumblebee  
Prompt: horse and buggies  
Summary: Bee watches.  
Word Count: 114  
Note: Prompts kill me. Seriously.

Bumblebee sat in his new alt-form, and observed. Buggies went by pulled by hoofed creatures, the humans called horses. Humans passed riding those same creatures or on their own feet. It was a strange world, a strange land, and he did not know what to make of much of it.

He thought---not for the first time---that they should wake Optimus, but Prowl was vehemently against it. He couldn't understand why Prowl was so against it, but then he didn’t understand much of what Prowl did. The bot was an odd one. Bee tried not to dwell on it too much, and instead set his sensors to observe what was going on around him.


	20. Traditionally So

Title: Traditionally So  
Verse: Multi-continuity AU.  
Series:Pursuit  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None. Pure fluff.  
Pairings/Characters:  
Prompt: Tradition  
Word Count: 78  
Summary: Christmas at Autobot City.  
Note: I don’t own Transformers.:D Or Harry Potter. :D

 

The bots and the humans on the base had developed many traditions over the years. They were family. A big family, but family none the less. They all did there best to make it back to Autobot City for Christmas, whatever else they were doing. There were a few things that were constant. Ratchet would break out his special brew of high-grade. Mikaela and Sarah would decorate the tree in the recreation building. The children would string up popcorn and cranberries, Optimus would hand out presents.


	21. A Tactical Advantage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Tactical Advantage  
> Continuity: IDW AU  
> Rating: M  
> Content advice: Slash, Kissing, implied interfacing.  
> Prompt: Chemistry  
> Characters:Prowl/Thundercracker  
> Summary: Prowl is manipulative. :D  
> Words: 372  
> Notes: A follow up to: Things to Think About and Consideration  
> Inspired by: Strategic Victory by Merfilly

Prowls lip plates curled into a little grin, that was gone as soon as it came. He watched the seeker through half-lidded optics, and grinned inside even if he no longer did outside. Thundercracker was worked up, obviously. His wings twitched in agitation, and other things as well. The grounders around them did not know anything was amiss, but they weren’t Praxian, or Vosian so it was little surprise on that end.

It was a tactical advantage to get the seeker to come to their side on a more permanent basis. Another flier, and one that would actually fight was an asset. Thundercracker also had a clever processor, another asset. He wasn’t just a pretty face, although he Did have a pretty face which Prowl rather liked if he was want to admit such a thing. Prowl was attracted to the seeker, it wouldn’t have worked otherwise. The emotional tie was the key, and if Prowl was just as emotionally tied to the seeker, well somethings could not be avoided. He ran the probabilities through his battle computer, and was finally satisfied. 95%. Those were good odds. Fighting odds.

He smiled again, and made his move. His digits ghosted across a wing plane and Thundercracker jerked towards him, leaning into the touch. He turned, red optics wide. “Prowl?” It sounded suspiciously like a squeak.

Prowl did not give him a chance to say anything else. He pulled Thundercracker towards him, and kissed him soundly. It was far better than he had hoped for. He was just as revved up as the seeker when their lips parted. Energy cracked between them. Prowl smiled again, meeting the seekers gaze. “Come on?” He finally said, taking Thundercracker’s servo in his own. The seeker let himself be led out of the common-room and to Prowl’s quarters, a dazed look still gracing his face-plates. The charge still crackled through his frame. It was all he could do not to squirm. It had built up to the point of discomfort.

They didn’t talk,which was fine with Prowl, there would be more than enough time for that later. Thundercracker was frenetic, which Prowl had been counting on. Prowl loved it when things actually went according to a plan.


	22. A Not So Chance Meeting. Part 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Not So Chance Meeting. Part 3.  
> Verse: Multi-continuity AU  
> Series: Mayhem and Magic  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Pairings: Hound/Luna, Doctor, Jack Harkness.  
> Summary: Have Tardis, will travel.  
> Note: I don’t own anything. :D  
> Prompt: Magic (December Drabbles)  
> Word Count: 709

Luna stared distrustfully at both Jack and the Doctor. She trusted them nearly as far as she could throw them, and with her slight figure that was not very far indeed. She grasped the time turner in her hand, half afraid to let it go.

“Luna?” Hound whispered.

“Yes, Hound?”

“It will be okay. I know it will.”

He kept saying that. She wasn’t sure she bought it. Not in this instance. “I know, love.” She inched closer to him, her eyes not leaving the other pair. Her fingers itched to draw her wand. Even she could admit the war had made her twitchy. It changed her as much as she would like to pretend otherwise. She was far less quick to trust. It would be over soon enough, she hoped. They just had to stop Starscream. It couldn’t be THAT hard. She hoped.

Hound picked her up, and cradled her to his chest, she didn’t protest. She couldn't stand to see him this morose.

The Doctor watched. Clearly, he wanted to ask. She glared to keep his questions at bay. It was none of his business. It was tempting to apparate home, but she was still not sure if she could take Hound with her. Truly, she had never moved anything that big through the magical aethers, and she was afraid if would hurt him. Or even, cause them to splinch.

Now, that would be embarrassing, and would cause one too many questions. Worst of all, she would have to summon help..possibly from that Doctor. What could he know about such things?

Their blue conveyance began fluxing again, making those eerie noises Luna did not quite trust.

They had arrived...somewhere...Luna was not sure that where was. The Doctor merely said it was where they were supposed to be. As if that was any kind of answer. Slowly, they all peered outside the doors and into the fog shrouded lands around them. The green grass, the hills, England, home, it shook her to her very core as the right sort of magnetic fields tickled her magical-whatever that made her tick.

She could feel protection spell that surrounded the land around her home tinging at her own personal protections. It was both a feeling of belonging and a warning. Something was decidedly wrong. She frowned and walked, not looking back to see the others trailing behind her.

Many people, or even wizards, do not understand the fundamental nature of magic. It is, often, tied to a person, part of their very being. That being said, some places just like people, are filled with the ephemeral stuff as well. Hogwarts being the easiest example to name. It is so full that it has become, after a fashion, sentient. There is a countless number of such locations. Some weak, some as brilliant as Hogwarts, and they are all tied together. Faint lines, strong lines, magic ebbs and flows between them like lifeblood. At least, this would have been how Professor McGonagall would have put it in a very dry lecture on the subject. Very few wizards truly understood this, too tied to their own life-force and power they can see little else.

Luna, however, was not one of those wizards. She had seen life and death, the veil beyond at such a young age it had changed her. Sometimes, she just wished her difference from most wizards and witches, she only saw thestrals. Some would say she was not quite right because of it. She could feel and see the ebb and flow of magic as it pulsed through the leylines that tied them to the very earth.

Those leylines told her something was not right. Far from it. Something was leaching on that lifeblood.

“No, no, no. He can’t.” she ground out, stomping now, the anger that had been building up  
getting the better of her.

“What is wrong?” Hound asked.

“I know where he is.” Luna ground out her connection racing along the lines to the source of the disturbance. It took every ounce of strength not to grab her wand and rush off herself, but in such a state, she could not trust herself not to splinch herself. Again, she wished to avoid those awkward questions when an angry glance would no longer do.

“Well that is useful.” Jack said jogging up to them. “Where?”

“Stonehenge.” The Doctor and Luna said at the same time.

“Why?” Hound frowned.

“Because he is siphoning off power from it to power the time-machine.” Luna said, touching her time-turner. It nearly floated in her hand, as if it was being drawn to the location like a piece of divining equipment.

Hound stopped where he was, “How would he even do that?”

“Oh, I’m sure he has help.” The Doctor said in a thoughtful tone, looking up himself. He stuck his tongue out as if tasting the very air. He breathed in deeply. Luna had to wonder just what sort of creature this alien was, and what his own ties were to the elemental forces.

Deciding to do something, Hound transformed, and they all climbed in, Luna settling herself into the driver’s seat, she touched the steering-wheel feeling more worried than she let on.

“Well, the surprises keep coming,” Jack pet the dashboard like he might stroke an arse.

“He has to have help, a wizard or witch...but who.” She wracked her brain, the possibilities were endless, and none of them good she realised, even as she nudged Jack’s hand away from getting too close to Hound’s gearshift.

OoOoOoOo

The Salisbury Plain was bathed in darkness once they made their way there. Hound had managed an hour and a half drive in just shy of an hour. It had been a nail-biting experience, not that she would admit it to Hound.

Still, Luna reached out with her own senses, and tried to locate the disturbance in the larger grid. They were not at the henge itself, but close, so close.


	23. Christmas Traditions 1 and 2

Title: Christmas Traditions  
Verse: Multi-continuity AU  
Series: Pursuit  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Pairings: Ensemble  
Summary: Mikaela sings.  
Note: Just floof  
Prompt: Jingle bells  
Word Count: 105

Christmas eve brought one of the traditions that they had started years ago. Mikaela never tired of it, which was why she found herself surrounded by friends and loved ones as they made their way through the base caroling. They sang Jingle bells for Optimus, standing in front of the open door of his office, all grinning a bit madly. Optimus took the serenade in stride as he had every year before.

They finally left their erstwhile leader behind, and made their way to the recreation building where they continued singing up until it was time for the exchange of gifts. It warmed Mikaela’s heart.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Title:Christmas Traditions 2  
Verse: Multi-continuity AU  
Series: Pursuit  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Pairings: Ensemble  
Summary: Mikaela sings.  
Note: Just floof  
Prompt: Christmas Day  
Word Count: 76

If Christmas eve was spent with all of the base in the recreation room, Christmas days was spent with family. Mikaela and Barricade lazed about most of the morning, before family started arriving afternoon. There was always high-grade for the bots, and all manner of food for their human companions. It was always a casual affair, and always ended in a gift exchange. They would gather about the tree, in the end both humans and bots.


	24. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little seeker hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verse: Multi-continuity AU  
> Series: Pursuit  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: none  
> Pairings: Arcturus-OC  
> Summary: A little seeker hopes.  
> Note: Just floof  
> Prompt: Dream a little bigger.  
> Word Count: 134

Arcturus looked up at the vast, alien sky. It was not Vos, or even Iacon’s sky. He wasn’t sure he would ever get used to his knew home. Shootingstar, his elder brother, said he would get used to it in time. Arc wasn’t so sure. All he knew was he couldn’t wait until it was time for his adult frame. Another vorn. It seemed so very long. So long before he could do grown-up things. He felt mournful about it. He had thought he would do great things. But here he was on a back-warter planet, far away from his progenitor and carrier. He missed his carrier at least. So much it made his spark hurt. He hoped one day things in the world would be right again. He dreamed he could fix things.


	25. A Head Full of Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skywarp Complains. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Head Full of Fluff  
> Verse: G1 AU  
> Series: Pursuit  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None. This is pure fluff.  
> Pairings: Skywarp/Thundercracker  
> Summary: Skywarp Complains. :D  
> Note: None really. Other than the fact that I own nothing. :D  
> Prompt: Your head is in the clouds.  
> Words: 63

“TeeeeeeCeeeeeeeee.”

Thundercracker’s lip twitched up more amused by Skywarp’s whining than annoyed. “Skyyyyywarp.” He quipped back. Finally smiling at his mate.

“You think too much.” Skywarp said. “You ARE thinking too much.”

“So you say.”

Warp huffed. “If your head wasn’t always in the clouds---”

“Isn’t that where a seeker’s head should be?”

Skywarp blinked at him, opened his mouth and finally grinned.


	26. Sometimes the Past Haunts Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sometimes the Past Haunts Us  
> Verse: G1 AU  
> Series:  
> Rating: M  
> Warnings: Implied Dub-con  
> Pairings: Thundercracker/Prowl  
> Summary: Things happen.  
> Note: None really. Other than the fact that I own nothing. :D  
> Prompt: kidnapped  
> Words: 554

Prowl tried to assess the situation. He was not used to being carted around like---he believed the human expression was--- a sack of potatoes. One moment he was on patrol, he didn't take them often, and the next everything went black. He still couldn't see with the blind-fold over his optics, and he certainly couldn't run with the stasis cuffs on. He could barely move. “I won't tell you anything.” He said, pleased his voice came out calmly. He hardly felt so serene, not that a lot of his associates would believe it, but he really did have emotions,he just chose not to vocally share them. It had not paid to in his former profession.

“I would not expect you to.” A voice above him rumbled. A voice he knew as well as his own.

“Thundercracker?” He hated how his voice became full of static, cracking

“You were right.”

“It is a bit late. Don't you think?”

“He is mad. It took me too long to notice it, and then I was scared to leave. I didn't want to leave them behind. He hurts Star. And Warp...he doesn't listen.” He sighed. "It has gotten worse since we awoke."

“Thundercracker...it's...”

“No, it is not. We are bonded, you can't break that.”

It was an old hurt. He barely remembered those days. They had been promised at an early age, to bring their respective houses closer. Miraculously it had turned into a love match as well. He had never thought he could love someone as much as he had loved Thundercracker, to be as hurt as he was. At least not until he met Jazz. That was a slow romance. It had taken vorns to build. “I...”

“And you can't bond with Jazz without me.”

“He won't want me when he finds out.” Prowl snapped.

“He is a fool then.” Thundercracker said, opening his own side of the bond. Prowl nearly howled in pain with the sudden flood of emotions that wretched through the bond as it opened wide. It had been closed so long the sudden rush left it raw and aching.

“Please don't do this.”

“What else can I do. I may not be able to save my trine-mates, but I will save myself.”

“They will not trust me any longer. They won't forgive me.”

Thundercracker pulled the blindfold off. “Yes, they will. You will go to Prime, and tell him everything for once. Ratchet will confirm the bond, and Blaster will confirm we are speaking the truth.”

“You have thought of of everything.”

“Probably not, but we were always better together than we were apart. We were made for each other.” Thundercracker said reaching down to pull Prowl up. They literally were.

Prowl looked away. He didn't want this. He loved Jazz. He loved the other black and white so much it felt like his spark would shatter from it.

Thundercracker it caught his chin and tilted it up. He looked down at the Praxian for a moment, finally leaning in and catching his lips. Prowl was as sweet as he remembered and as responsive. “I never stopped loving you, please understand.”

“You give me little choice.” Prowl said his cool facade completely slipping. He couldn't help but respond when Thundercracker kissed him again. It was not what he wanted, but it was what he had. Adapt or die. He just prayed to Primus he could make Jazz understand.


	27. Less than Subtle Encouragement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thundercracker is constructive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Less than Subtle Encouragement  
> Verse: Whatever craky verse A Tactical Advantage is set in.  
> Series: IDW AU  
> Rating: M  
> Warnings: Bondage. >_>  
> Pairings: Prowl/Thundercracker  
> Summary: Thundercracker is constructive.  
> Note: December 2011. A Drabble a Day. I don’t own Transformers. :D  
> Prompt: All wrapped up.  
> Words: 149

Prowl ex-vented and off-lined his optics. He was not entirely sure why he listened to Thundercracker in this instance. In the heat of the moment it SEEMED like a good idea. He twitched and shuddered,and tried to gain some semblance of control over his synapses. The bindings on his door-wings seemed to be hitting every sensor, sending him careening closer to overload every nanosecond.

“Prowl?” Thundercracker leaned in full of mock concern, “You look like you are losing your cool.”

“Thundercra---”

“Paybacks, my dear mech.” Thundercracker chuckled, it was a deep and rumbling sound which was finally Prowls undoing. He screamed, and keened. “And that is what you get for tormenting me for weeks. You think I did not realize?”

Prowl panted. As far as punishments went this far from discouraged him. It did the opposite. “I hope you don’t think this will deter me?”

“Quite the opposite.”


	28. Get Ready, Get Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl and Percy get battle-ready. :D

The sirens blared through the base warning of the impending attack. Prowl checked over his weapons as he hurried down the hall towards the armory. Perceptor was already there,dragging out the big guns, so to speak. Prowl smiled faintly. He knew Blue streak wouldn't be far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Get Ready, Get Set  
> Verse: Whatever cracky verse A Tactical Advantage is set in.  
> Series: IDW AU  
> Rating: M  
> Warnings: None  
> Pairings: Prowl, Perceptor  
> Summary: Prowl and Percy get battle-ready. :D  
> Note: December 2011. A Drabble a Day. I don’t own Transformers. :D  
> Prompt: Geared Up  
> Words: 49


	29. Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which mischief is managed. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Go!  
> Verse: Pursuit- Multi-continuity AU  
> Series: Pursuit  
> Rating: K  
> Warnings: None  
> Pairings: Alexis, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Will, Sarah, Ironhide, Bee, Sam, Midori (OC).  
> Summary: In which mischief is managed. :D  
> Note: December 2011. A Drabble a Day. I don’t own Transformers. :D  
> Prompt: RUN!  
> Words: 234

“RUN!!!” Skywarp yelled, scooping up Alexis as he went---one of his partners in crime in this case. He grabbed Thundercracker’s hand and they ran, laughing. Ironhide was hot on their tail, yelling.

“I’m gonna kill you, ya crack-brained seeker!” Hide yelled, Will and Sarah trailing behind, both red in the face, and soaked to the bone.

Skywarp just laughed, pulled Thundercracker close and warped back to their home. Their less than defensible home, Thundercracker noted.

Alexis giggled, “We....are so dead!” She hurried further into their home, making a bee-line for the kitchen, where she filled up her own water gun. “So dead.” she laughed, capping off the water flow, and hefting the weapon.

Thundercracker and Skywarp were guarding the entrance, looking serious for a brief moment, before Skywarp dissolved into a fit of giggles.

“Warp! Stop it, you are going to give our position away.” Thundercracker said, “We don’t know where Bee, Sam and Midori are!”

“Like they would ambush us.” Alexis said, peeking out the door.

“Like we wouldn’t!” Bumblebee yelled, popping out of his hiding place, and soaking all three. Alexis shrieked, drenched from head to toe. The Seekers sputtered, not much better. Sam and Midori came yelling from the other direction, water guns firing on Alexis.

“Are you kidding me?!?!” Alexis shrieked, “Don’t you think they are a better target? They are both huge!”

Both boys grinned, “Yeah....but you know.”


	30. Turnabout is Fair Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thundercracker plots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Turnabout is Fair Play  
> Verse: Tactics and Strategy  
> Series:IDW AU  
> Rating: M  
> Warnings: Slash. :D  
> Pairings: Prowl/Thundercracker  
> Summary: Thundercracker plots.  
> Note: December 2011. A Drabble a Day. I don’t own Transformers. :D  
> Prompt: Silent  
> Words: 106

Prowl was always silent when they interfaced. He did not mewl, whimper, or even screams. It drove Thundercracker to distraction. He did everything in his power to wring any noise from the other bot's vocal processor. He teased Prowl until the other bot writhed beneath him; until his back strut boughed, and he clung to Thundercracker like a person drowning. He was beautiful in his overload, at least to Thundercracker’s optics.

“Prowl.” Thundercracker whispered against the others audial. “Please.”

Prowl shivered and shook, still quiet as Thundercracker started all over, building the charge up. He clung, and rode out this wave, and the next as well.


	31. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TC plots some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Ice  
> Continuity: IDW  
> Series: Tactics and Strategy  
> Rating: T  
> Content advice: Slash  
> Prompt: (December Drabbles) Frost  
> Characters: Prowl/Thundercracker  
> Summary: TC Plots.  
> Word Count: 137

Thundercracker watched Prowl idly as the other recharged. Some would say he had an icy disposition, that his spark was frosted over and cold. This was so far from the truth that it made Thundercracker smile. Prowl was a puzzle wrapped up in the most attractive of packages. He was a silent mech when they interfaced, silent until he was bound, and then he wailed and keened in the most pleasing manner. He nuzzled into the smaller mech, smiling when Prowl curled up closer to him.

Prowl murmured in his sleep, sighed, and fell back into a deeper recharge. Thundercracker ex-vented himself, his spark contracted,and he had a horrible sinking feeling for a moment. He really did love this mech. He touched Prowls face and wondered how he was going to convince him of the fact.


End file.
